


I Shouldn't, but I do

by SkyBlueAzure



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Dipper Pines Centric, F/F, F/M, Not Beta Read, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, Truth or Dare, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBlueAzure/pseuds/SkyBlueAzure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper can’t help but hope that maybe Wendy likes him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shouldn't, but I do

The first time Dipper thinks that he may still have a chance with Wendy it’s just any other day working at Grunkle Stan’s shop. 

“Hey Dipper,” Wendy says one day setting her hip against the wooden desk.

“Hey Wendy,” Dipper replies hoping that it comes off nonchalantly rather than the awkwardness he’s so known for.

As Dipper looks up he catches Wendy’s perfume; it’s different from what Mabel likes to wear—not sickly sweet, but more like the woodsy smell of pine trees. He’s so enraptured that he almost doesn’t catch the end of Wendy’s sentence. “…So anyways,” Wendy continues, not aware that Dipper wasn’t listening, “what do you think about age difference, do you think it matters when two people like each a lot?”

Dipper’s mouth opens in shock. He should be taking the question at face value and not giving it more weight than is deserved. Dipper’s mind is going a hundred miles a minute and he feels his stomach flutter.

“I don’t think it matters at all,” Dipper stammers and then makes some lame reason to excuse himself.

He knows that his cheeks are as hot as a furnace and reminds himself that Wendy and him are friends. She hasn’t changed her mind.

 

* * *

Nothing happens for a long time afterward and Dipper almost forgets about the incident. That is until he and Mabel are hanging out with Wendy’s friends playing the timeless and classic game of Truth or Dare.

Wendy chuckles as she declares her decision of truth. She gets a few light-hearted boos, but she waves them off.

“Everyone zip it,” Tambry cuts through the rowdy noise, not bothering to look up from her phone. “What's your ideal person look like?”

Wendy hums and haws before she glances towards the opposite side of the circle where Mabel and Dipper are sitting. His hands grasp against the log he’s sitting on as he feels the familiar flutter in his stomach.

“Well, they would have to be good looking,” Wendy replies waiting for the hoots and gibes (“than why did you date Robbie?”) to finish. “And, they would have brown hair and brown eyes; maybe even be a tad adorkable.”

Dipper sucks a breath through his teeth and his palms sweat at Wendy’s confession.

He can hardly focus on what goes on for the rest of the night; Dipper’s too busy thinking about the way that Wendy’s eyes wandered his way before talking about qualities he possesses.

He knows that he shouldn’t put any meaning behind this though. He reminds himself that Wendy and himself are just friends. She hasn’t changed her mind.

 

* * *

“It’s strange,” Wendy murmurs as they’re watching the latest horrible B-movie she’s managed to get a hold of.

“What?” Dipper asks, tearing his eyes from the screen.

“How someone that you didn’t think twice about before can all of a sudden become the one you can’t stop thinking about.” Wendy flops backwards raising her arms toward the ceiling before letting them fall, bouncing slightly against the bed.

“I guess so…”

“I don’t wanna’ get all emotional.” Blood curling screams echo in the background as Dipper holds his breath. “Hey, can I say something?”

“Of course,” Dipper replies his voice cracking.

Wendy sits up in one movement her hair rushing across her left shoulder. She stares Dipper for a few minutes as if she’s working up her courage. She licks her lips and Dipper feels heat pool in his stomach as he waits.

Dipper gulps as she leans forward a bit towards him, before muttering, “never mind” and falling back against the bed.

All of a sudden Dipper feels antsy, like he wants to tear away from his own skin. Dipper takes a deep breath before he turns his attention back to the movie (or at least feigns it).

He can’t help but wonder what she was going to say. He can’t help but think that perhaps he should have reached out and placed his lips against hers. Maybe she would have been able to tell him what she wanted to say, because it's the same thing he wants to say.

Dipper shakes his head as a woman gets her arm ripped off, blood pouring out of the open wound.

Wendy laughs and Dipper thinks that he can’t let his emotions into this, they’re friends, and they’re good at being friends.

 

* * *

Dipper doesn’t mean to catch them, but he does.

It had started out as a normal day he had gone out with Soos to get more snacks for their annual movie night. Mabel had decided to join in this time to see what all the fuss was about.

He almost says that she can’t join (he knows Wendy’s not his, but can’t he have this one thing without Mabel butting in?), but Wendy was peering over the counter at him, giving him the thumbs up—the go ahead.

So he says yes with a forced smile that no one notices.

He walks back into the house alone, Soos dumping the snacks in his arms. Dippers not really listening, but he thinks he heard something about Soos needing to work on his new episode of ‘Fixin’ it with Soos’.

The door is open a crack the only light in the room coming from the colours flashing on the TV. He almost opens the door without a care in the world, but something stops him.

He peeks through the crack, attempting to be as stealthy as possible.

Dipper holds his breath; he’s not sure what he’s looking at, but for some reason it feels like he’s intruding on a private moment.

Wendy is sitting in Grunkle Stan’s chair, that much isn’t new or a surprise, but Mabel has wedged herself onto Wendy’s lap. That, well, that is a surprise.

Dipper’s eyes widen slightly as he looks at Wendy and Mabel’s entwined hands.

He feels a tightness start in his throat as he watches Wendy whisper something into Mabel’s ear causing her to blush and turn towards Wendy. Dipper turns away as he watches Wendy place a kiss against Mabel’s mouth.  

He’s seen enough. He turns backwards towards the kitchen. He places the snacks on the table, making as much noise as he can before wandering back to Wendy and Mabel.

The scene is different now. Wendy is sitting in Grunkle Stan’s chair her legs dangling over the arm. Mabel has changed her position from Wendy’s lap to sitting on the floor her back against the chair.

Dipper wants to scream at them; yell and throw things while shouting at them that there’s no use hiding anything because he knows now. He doesn’t though.

Instead Dipper relays where the snacks are and makes some excuse before wandering to his room. He collapses on his bed as he squeezes his eyes attempting to remove the picture from his mind. They looked so happy. 

He reminds himself solemnly, as he replays the scene over and over, that Wendy and himself are just friends, of course she wouldn’t change her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read; if you find any mistakes please point them out. Thank you.


End file.
